Fit of the giggles
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Postgame pointless fluff. Mainly focusing on Sheena and Colette.


Sorry I've not written for a while, I've been very busy and not been very well. Here's a rather long piece of, yeap, you guessed it, fluff. Set a little while after the game in the hotspring, the group have a reunion and Colette and Sheena get the giggles. Absolutely completely totally and utterly pointless fluff. You have been warned.

Oneechan is Japanese for "older sister" by the way. As usual I am assuming Mizuho is based on Japan and thus the Mizuho people speak Japanese.

WARNING: This fic is supposed to show a little bit that Colette's kinda growing up a bit more, learning about the world and more adult things (but that she's still capable of being silly and having a giggle as well). Adult things (stuff people in love do :) ) come up in conversation during this fic, although there's nothing that explicit (no graphic detail or anything, just kinda adult girlie talk).

Dedication: without a doubt this one has to be dedicated to Emirii Erizabesu. I wrote this fic a little while before I went to Minamicon 11 (an English anime convention) but didn't get the time to type it up until now (I write my fics in notebooks first. Odd habit that I can't seem to stop :) ). Emirii made me laugh a lot at Minamicon and was kind enough to let me take some photos with her while she was dressed as Sheena when I was dressed up as Corrine and then Colette. Thanks to her I'll never be able to look at Fimo or Sheena's bow in the same way again. Thanks Emirii, you're a wonderful friend :) Remember, Colette loves Fimo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I love it, am obsessed with it, have cosplayed (made and worn costumes) as characters from it but I don't actually own it. I don't own "The Fast Show" (known as "Brilliant" in the USA) either. I mention this because it's there the skit containing the line "with an owl" comes from. Fantastic show, love it because it makes me laugh a lot, but I don't own it. I have wonderfully fond memories of hearing my fiancé laughing himself silly at the "with an owl" skit so when I thought about those two getting a fit of the giggles I thought it'd be nice to include something that made myself and my loved one laugh :) But like I said it's not mine. I'm not that clever or that funny so I couldn't come up with comedy that's that BRILLIANT :)

* * *

"Sheena!" the Mizuho summoner laughed as she braced herself for the rather enthusiastic hug she knew would accompany that yell. 

"Oofh! Hey Colette, Lloyd," she smiled, nodding at the chuckling brown haired young man while wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Hi," Lloyd smiled at her then giggled at Colette who seemed to be doing her best to attempt to squeeze all of the summoner's breath out of her while repeating her name as many times as she could.

"Nice to see you too, but I'd like to be able to breathe if you don't mind," she laughed as the small angel loosened her grip a little.

"Sheena oneechan," Colette giggled and nuzzled the older woman. "Anyone else here yet?"

Sheena managed to get the younger woman to let go of her enough so she was able to walk towards the inn by the hotspring. The group of friends had decided to all meet up there for a little reunion, wanting to catch up on what had been happening since everyone had gone their separate ways.

"Just Zelos so far," Sheena nodded, laughing as Colette gave Lloyd a similarly enthusiastic hug in case he was jealous, almost knocking him over.

Lloyd ruffled her hair as the three of them walked into the inn where Lloyd was attacked with similar enthusiasm to that which Colette had displayed when hugging Sheena.

"Hey bud!" Zelos grinned, his arm around Lloyd's neck. "How you been? You two still together eh? When's the wedding? Want a drink? Of course you do!"

"Shall we go take a dip in the hotspring and let those two have some guy time?" Sheena laughed.

"Alright," Colette nodded before calling out in a slightly louder voice "Lloyd, Sheena and I are gonna go out to the hotspring for a bit, OK?"

"Alright," Lloyd nodded at her as Zelos dragged him into the living room, still bombarding him with questions.

"Lets go put your luggage upstairs," Sheena nodded at the blonde who grabbed Lloyd's bag which has been dumped by the door and, with her own on her back, followed the summoner up to the guest rooms.

"Any room except that one's fine, that one's ours," Sheena indicated one of the doors.

"'Ours?' I take it that means you two are an official couple now then?" Colette giggled, nudging Sheena suggestively before dragging luggage into the room next to the one Sheena had pointed out.

"Ah, hey, shuddup!" Sheena blushed as Colette started chanting 'Sheena and Zelos sitting in a tree'.

"Couldn't resist," the angel giggled, dumping her bag on the bed so she could search through it for bath stuff.

"So, how've you two been?" the older woman asked as the blonde pulled a fluffy towel out of her bag and messed about with it, pretending it was a cape.

"You want gossip?" the angel giggled as she wrapped the towel around the summoner's shoulders and bounced back to her bag.

"Hey, since when do we 'gossip'?" Sheena laughed, removing the towel with a mutter of "not my colour".

"Girl talk?" Colette laughed.

"Nope. Hey, what _do _we do then?" Sheena asked. Colette finished picking things out of her bag and the pair left the room to go out to the hotspring, going into Sheena's room briefly so the older woman could pick up her bath stuff. Colette thought for a moment.

"Have amazingly intellectual conversations where we put the world to rights, solve everyone's problems and still have time for a game of cards before teatime?" the blonde snort-giggled. She'd missed talking to Sheena. Even though the older woman was normally quite quiet and serious she'd often relax around Colette and the pair would often have a good giggle.

"Lets just stick with 'talking' shall we? And you've still not answered my question," the summoner rolled her eyes.

"We're fine," Colette nodded, a happy smile and a light blush appearing on her face as she thought about Lloyd. "It's so nice to sleep beside him every night. Feel all safe and warm with him. He makes a great plushie and hot water bottle rolled into one."

Sheena laughed gently as, having reached the changing room and showers, she and Colette began to undress.

"Glad you're enjoying yourselves," the summoner nodded before adding in a mock-serious tone "although I'd better not be made an auntie any time soon."

"Sheena!" Colette squeaked, throwing her top at the dark haired woman, knowing that, really, she'd made the comment light-heartedly but playing along anyways.

"We've not even, well, er, y'know, yet anyways. Waiting for the right time. Not that it's any of your business," the blonde laughed, sticking her tongue out at the summoner before moving to scrub her back.

"Oh yes, sorry, I forgot the little angel of the group is all innocent and pure and has never had a dirty thought in her life, ever," Sheena said in a deadpan tone before laughing. Then she sighed. "Ahh, you're good at that, you know all the right spots. I'm still trying to teach Zelos the fine art of back scrubbing."

"I wouldn't say never, you know, I mean just because we haven't, well, um, you know, doesn't mean we can't, errrr, still enjoy ourselves and make each other happy," Colette blushed a deep shade of red, a little smirk appearing on her face.

"I'm shocked and offended!" Sheena gasped, pretending to be so before ruffling Colette's hair and throwing water over the angel's head playfully.

"Hey, come on, you're the one taking baths with Zelos," Colette laughed, her appearance now rather comical as her hair hung damply over her face.

"Yeap, baths, nothing wrong with a bath," the summoner feigned innocence as she began to wash the younger woman's hair.

"But what about when you get out of it?" the blonde laughed, a little giggle.

"Who said things only happened after?" Sheena said seriously then laughed, walking to the large hotspring and lowering her body into it with a content sigh.

"Sheena! You're a bad influence!" Colette laughed, splashing her before getting into the hotspring herself.

"Hey, Colette," Sheena grinned slyly.

"What's that?" the angel replied, beginning to giggle as Sheena, completely deadpan, uttered a Mizuhoan word that, while it didn't have any particular special meaning, always caused Colette to laugh because of the silly sound of the word.

Smirking while still giggling she replied with a slightly rude by funny sounding word, getting the summoner to begin giggling herself and to throw another word at Colette.

This continued, the giggles getting worse, until Presea arrived at the hotspring just in time to hear Colette shout.

"WITH AN OWL!" was the angel's response to whatever Sheena had said, causing the pair of them to laugh even harder.

"Er, Raine?" the pink haired girl called out to the professor who was making her way from the changing room to the hotspring.

"What's wrong?" the half-elf asked. She paused as she spotted and heard the two giggling women, not needing Presea to point them out although the small woman did anyway.

"Parsley," Sheena seemingly randomly snorted. More giggles. Raine coughed.

"Nice to see you too," she smiled.

"Oh, hi, sorry professor," Colette managed to speak between giggles. "Hi Presea."

Sheena waved and managed a "hi!" around a collection of snort-giggles.

"What is so funny?" the half-elf asked as she and Presea joined the other two in the hotspring.

"Errrm, started with, ah, Colette, how'd this all start again?" Sheena frowned as she tried to remember.

"It was a word," Colette suggested rather unhelpfully.

"Yes, I know that, but which one?" Sheena pulled a puzzled expression.

"You've got a fit of the giggles over a word?" Raine asked, sceptically raising an eyebrow.

"It was a funny one, followed by some more funny ones," Colette nodded earnestly.

"I worry sometimes," Raine mumbled as she sank lower into the water and closed her eyes peacefully.

The four of them chatted peacefully until Lloyd called out from over the fence that dinner would be ready soon. As they were getting dressed Colette and Sheena started whispering conspiratorially to each other and insisted that the other two went on ahead without them.

They arrived back at the guest house a couple of minutes after Raine and Presea, Sheena standing in the doorway of the dining room with Colette out of sight behind her giggling.

"Lloyd, come here," the summoner grinned and received a puzzled look from the swordsman.

"Present for you," she explained, stepping out of the way and pulling Colette, wrapped up in her bow as if it were a giant gift-box ribbon, into the room. Lloyd chuckled and decided to play along with the silly game.

"Oh wow, I wonder what it could be," he pretended not to know while trying to unwrap the bow, a difficult task as Colette was wriggling around, giggling. He managed eventually however.

"It's just what I always wanted! How'd you know?" he laughed, hugging Colette.

"Little angel told me," Sheena said in a deadpan voice before smiling, chuckling and moving to the table where dinner was laid out. "Looks good."

Everyone sat down and noise of chatting filled the room as everyone tried to catch up with everyone else, and Raine asked Regal if he thought Sheena and Colette would calm down by the time dinner was over, whilst eating at the same time. Dinner was a noisy one which went on for a rather long time but, eventually, it ended and the group moved to sit by the fire and things quietened down a bit.

Colette was curled up blissfully in Lloyd's lap next to the fire. The warmth and comfort were making her drowsy and she'd almost dropped off into a doze. Sheena stopped her doing that by getting her attention.

"Colette?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm?" the angel sleepily opened an eye, beginning to smile as she saw the summoner's expression and guessed what was coming next.

"Owl," Sheena said simply in a deadpan tone and the blonde began to giggle. Sheena smiled.

"Not again," Raine muttered from where she was sitting next to Regal, getting rather tired of all this, she considered it to be nonsense.

"Why's that so funny?" Lloyd asked.

"It's part, it's part of a joke," Colette giggled. "There's, there's…"

Sheena took over the explanation as Colette's giggles worsened as she thought about the joke.

"A guy wandering around one day and, and…" it was no good, she'd thought about the joke and the little angel's giggles were infectious. She stopped talking and started giggling.

"Women," Zelos rolled his eyes. But his tone was warm, he was pleased to see the normally serious summoner having a good laugh.

"There's a man wandering around, yes, and?" Lloyd prompted but soon gave up. It was obvious those two wouldn't be able to get to the end of the joke without laughing too much. He glanced at the clock over the fireplace, blinking in surprise as he saw how late it was.

"I think it's about time we separated you two," he chuckled playfully as he stood up, scooping Colette into his arms as he did so.

"OK, I am a bit sleepy," Colette yawned and nodded, smiling and nuzzling the swordsman.

"Night everyone," the pair called out as they paused in the doorway. Once everyone had replied Lloyd began to carry the angel up the stairs. They were about halfway up them when Sheena yelled.

"What?" Colette called back.

"Because they were so bright," the summoner yelled what appeared to be a random sentence to the rest of the group but what Colette recognised as being a punch line from a joke she'd told earlier. Sheena grinned as the faint sound of more giggles drifted down the stairs.

Suddenly that noise was replaced by a loud THUNK. Colette had managed to roll around giggling so much that she'd caused Lloyd to drop her.

"Sheena dear?" Raine peered over her glasses at the dark haired woman.

"What's that?" the summoner asked then grinned as Raine, in a rather serious tone, replied.

"You have GOT to stop doing that!"


End file.
